Not Strong Enough
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Nunca había creído que la hipocresía prevaleciera sobre la verdad, y la aparente cortesía ahogara el amor. Con nosotros fue posible, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que el café se agote..." ONE SHOT CREVA! Un capítulo lleno de amor, cinismo, descaro y celos... CREVA HARD, relatado desde la perspectiva de Chris Redfield. ¡Lean y disfruten!


**¡Hola a todos! ¡Señoras y señores, (sonido de tambores) les presento un nuevo one shot CREVA!**

 **Es una idea que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de redactarla, pero no tenía una pareja para protagonizar la historia y de cómo complementarla, entonces una tarde mientras escuchaba a Apocalyptica y leyendo las peticiones de los fans creva, me puse a escribir y este fue el resultado... Una historia rara, un amor violento y mucho descaro son las palabras para describir este fic que deseo y les sea muy entretenido.**

 **Como en la mayoría de mis historias, Addie Redfield fue la mentora y ya dio su visto bueno en el fic, y confío en su criterio. (Tantas gracias Addie).**

 **Advertencia: Si hay fans Cleon y Valenfield por aquí y van a leer esto, no me odien! jajaja! ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"_ _And it's killin' me when you're away,  
and I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused,  
so hard to choose  
between the pleasure and the pain._

 _And I know it's wrong and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight  
my heart would overrule my mind  
and I'm not strong enough to stay away."_

 _-Apocalyptica feat Doug Robb, Not strong enough_

ONE SHOT: NOT STRONG ENOUGH

¿Cuántas tazas de café llevamos? Quizás cinco, seis, o más de mil desde que nos conocimos. Hace muchos años que llevamos esa buena costumbre de beber café todos los martes entre 5:00 y 6:00 de la tarde. El café debe de ser estilo americano, bien caliente y sin azúcar, simplemente porque en una taza de ocho onzas se podía representar significativamente nuestra manera de vivir, degustando todo intensamente aunque a veces nos quemara la lengua y al final sólo quedara amargura. Esa era la clave, un olor exquisito que incitaba a la tentación, pero el sabor era amargo, sin ninguna gota de dulzor. Con esta descripción precisa relatábamos la más grande falacia de nuestras vidas, algo a lo que nos gustaba llamar "amistad" un término bastante común que los amantes utilizan como sinónimo de "cobardía".

Nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años, por lo que las apariencias y formalidades ya no caben dentro de nuestro entorno. Hemos pasado grandes momentos juntos, aligeramos las penas y engrandecimos las alegrías, fui a tu boda, y tú a la mía, asistí a tu graduación y tú al cumpleaños de mi primer hijo, ¿acaso no suena maravilloso narrado de esa forma?

¿En qué momento nos hicimos amigos? O mejor aún, ¿algún día fuimos amigos? La respuesta es no. Si la amistad incluye la mezquindad, egoísmo, celos, masoquismo y una ligera obsesión del uno por el otro, entonces si lo somos. Nunca había creído que la hipocresía prevaleciera sobre la verdad, y la aparente cortesía ahogara el amor. Con nosotros fue posible, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que el café se agote.

— ¿Cómo está Leon? — Pregunté con el mismo fingido interés de siempre.

Mi interlocutora, mi querida amiga Sheva me fulminó con la mirada al hacerle esta pregunta simple y después de darle un sorbo a su café, habló:

— Bien. Ocupado como siempre en su trabajo. — Me respondió casi con fastidio.

— Deberías de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Se esfuerza demasiado en ganarse tu admiración, me lo ha contado, siempre habla de ti en todas partes. — Dije con indiferencia a la vez que tomaba un poco de café.

—Lo quiero y él lo sabe. — Y con altivez me espetó duro con una pregunta.

— ¿Y qué hay de Jill? ¿Funcionó su cambio de peinado en su afán por agradarte? —

Fue un golpe bajo por parte de mi amiga, aunque no por ello menos cierto. Adoraba a mi esposa, pero Sheva bien sabía que ella era mi talón de Aquiles y la razón de que yo siempre tuviera una junta importante una vez por semana.

Con expresión seria, traté de responder lo más relajado posible, no sin antes contraatacar su pregunta.

— Le va bien el cabello rubio. ¿Sabes? Es extraño que a pesar de los años, aún sigas mostrando tristeza al hablar de ella. —

— Lo mismo pienso de ti cada que veo en tus ojos los celos cuando me miras de la mano con Leon. —

Astuta y obstinada. Una razón más para que yo enloqueciera por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Acercándome un poco más hacia ella le tomé la mano para darle un pequeño apretón.

— No me gusta que nadie te toque. — Admití con voz seductora y mirada posesiva.

— Leon es mi marido. —Declaró Sheva cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

— Y Jill es mi esposa. — Objeté guiñándole un ojo.

Pude notar que se enfadó ante esta declaración, pero imperturbable, volvió a beber su café como si nada pasara, por mi parte, hice lo mismo.

Cualquiera que nos mirara, jamás sospecharía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Bien pudiéramos aparentar ser un par de amigos que se frecuentan para charlar y beber café, un par de socios hablando de negocios, o cualquier otra cosa, menos la verdad.

Desde que la conocí, Sheva me atrajo, pero yo ya tenía un compromiso con Jill Valentine, compromiso del cual no me podía escapar, ya fuera por amor, por costumbre, por obligación... Qué se yo. Pero Sheva, era el fuego del cual no me quería alejar. Podía hacer todo, menos distanciarme de ella. Por su parte, ella comprendió muy bien que yo ya estaba atado hasta el cuello, y decidió seguir con su vida conociendo a Leon, precisamente el día de mi boda con Jill. Leon era un buen tipo y siempre fue afortunado con las mujeres, y Sheva no fue la excepción.

Pasado un tiempo se casaron e incluso Jill y yo fuimos los padrinos de su boda, un honor para Jill y una estocada para mí, felicidad para Leon y una vía de escape para Sheva. Leon y yo trabajamos juntos desde hace años, y Jill y Sheva se hicieron amigas, lo que era un motivo que aparentemente estaba en nuestra contra, pero que nosotros supimos usar a nuestro favor.

Después de una época de jugar al gato y al ratón, decidimos dejar todo de lado, y tomar la clandestinidad como bandera y el cinismo como credo. No había ningún secreto entre nosotros, lo cual era un arma de doble filo, por un lado estaba la complicidad incondicional y por el otro lado, los celos descontrolados por ambas partes. Con celos, pasión y cinismo, iniciamos esta bizarra historia de amor, disfrazada ante el mundo como una amistad honesta, de dos amigos que se frecuentan para charlar sobre la vida.

Terminamos de beber nuestro café en silencio, cuando el camarero se acercó a mí, hablándome con la familiaridad con la que se le trata a alguien que tiene el carácter de cliente frecuente.

—Señor Redfield, ¿se le ofrece algo más? —

—La cuenta por favor. — Respondí amablemente al camarero que se alejó rápidamente para traer la nota de consumo.

Dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, saqué un par de billetes de mi cartera y lo deposité sobre ésta, dejando dinero extra para la propina.

Hecho esto, ambos nos pusimos de pie y caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto, donde me adelanté para abrirle a Sheva la puerta del copiloto para que después yo entrara a la cabina por la entrada del piloto. Me puse mis lentes de sol y encendí el motor para dirigirme a manejar por la carretera con destino hacia un lugar desconocido para todos, pero muy familiar para nosotros.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, hasta que finalmente me estacioné en una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de la desviación de la carretera, bastante alejada de la ciudad y las miradas curiosas. Con los mismos protocolos de caballerosidad bajé antes para abrirle la puerta a mi compañera para después caminar juntos hacia la entrada del lugar. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo y colocándolas en la cerradura, abrí la puerta para que Sheva pasara primero, y después yo pasara encendiendo las luces a mi paso.

Sheva se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó allí esperando a que yo le hiciera compañía en su sitio. Enseguida me uní a ella y me senté a su lado, mirando fijamente su expresión seria.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunté con interés.

— Mañana es mi aniversario con Leon. — Contestó con sinceridad.

— Va a llevarte a cenar a tu restaurante favorito, te regalará un ramo de rosas y un collar de perlas muy fino. — Respondí sin estar sorprendido por la noticia.

— ¿Te lo dijo? — Preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

— Yo mismo hice la reservación del restaurante. Quise tomarme ese detalle con mi amigo. — Confesé sin sentir culpa.

Sheva se volvió a quedar callada y se recostó en el sillón cruzando sus piernas, levantando sin querer un poco su falda de su traje de oficina. Me volteé hacia ella para mirarla y tomar su rostro entre mis manos forzándola a mirarme.

— Tendrás un lindo aniversario con Leon, está muy ilusionado de celebrar su tercer año contigo… Asegúrate de verte muy bella para él, pero no tanto. — Susurré en voz baja ante sus preciosos ojos confundidos. — Recuerda que tú sólo puedes verte preciosa para mí. —

Y susurrando con voz apasionada, no pude contenerme más y dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos, apenas rozándolos lentamente, deleitándome con la suavidad de su boca.

— No te pertenezco. — Protestó Sheva con los ojos cerrados y sin alejarse de mí.

— Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo maldigo. — Contesté volviendo a besarla lentamente.

— Vivimos en una mentira. — Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a aferrarse más a mí enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

— Entonces, déjame vivir engañado. — Declaré abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola en brazos para llevármela conmigo a la recámara principal.

Comencé a besarla con adoración, disfrutando lentamente el sabor de su boca, deslizando su lengua con la mía, sintiendo como poco a poco íbamos perdiendo la cordura. Colocándola en la cama, desaté su cabello para que cayera libre en sus hombros y yo pudiera jugar con él como se me diera la gana. Ella comenzó a jalarme de la corbata para atraerme hacia ella, besándome con fiereza y acariciando mi barba con sus manos. Mientras la besaba comencé a desabotonar su blusa rápidamente pero con la habilidad de no arrugarla ni un poco. Todos estos años de discreción me habían dado esa habilidad especial con las prendas de Sheva, no dejando rastro alguno de que yo estuve ahí. Nos separamos a regañadientes para tomar un poco de aire necesario y enseguida volví a besarla con ardor, con urgencia, con necesidad. Comencé a acariciar su cabello a la vez que iba sacando la blusa de sus hombros con velocidad, irritándome un poco de que las cosas iban muy lentas para mi gusto. Sheva se dio cuenta de mi impaciencia cuando empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y separándose un poco de mí para hablar, dijo:

— Vas demasiado rápido, ¿no lo crees? —

Haciendo caso omiso de su observación continué con mi trabajo de poner su blusa a un lado para continuar desatando su falda hacia abajo.

— Necesito hacerte mía, ahora. — Respondí con fiereza besándole las sienes y las mejillas.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Preguntó ella con voz musical, conociendo con antelación la respuesta.

Otra de las virtudes de Sheva, era la persuasión. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente sin necesidad de que yo se lo dijera y este caso no era la excepción. La sangre me estaba hirviendo y ella lo sabía.

— Odio que Leon te toque. — Declaré con celos a la vez que mordisqueaba sus labios hasta dejarlos ligeramente hinchados.

Dicho esto, ella terminó de desatar mi camisa de la que yo me liberé zafándomela de los brazos, cuando Sheva comenzó a acariciar mis bíceps y abdomen, dándome ligeros toques con las uñas.

— ¿Crees que yo no sufro cuando sé que llevas años durmiendo todas las noches con Jill? — Recriminó ella ante mi ataque de envidia por Leon.

En respuesta comencé a desatar su sostén rosa, cuando ella me detuvo tomando mi rostro con sus manos, obligándome a mirarla directamente a sus ojos avellanas.

— Chris, mírame. — Me exigió Sheva fulminándome con su mirada, — Los celos no eran parte del trato. —

— No lo eran, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan. — Argumenté con severidad y continué. — Ardo de envidia cuando escucho a Leon hablar de lo perfecto que es su matrimonio contigo… Si supiera…— Terminé con cierta ironía en la voz.

— Yo lo quiero, Chris. — Me contestó ella enarcando una ceja.

— Pero a quién amas es a mí. — Respondí con rencor, y comencé a besarla con violencia, con la intención de dejarle claro cuál era mi lugar y cuál era el de Leon.

Volví a separarme de ella, respirando con dificultad para comenzar a maniobrar en su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta farsa? — Preguntó abrazándose a mi cuello.

— No es momento de hablar de eso. — Contesté un poco irritado de las constantes interrupciones en nuestro momento.

Entonces Sheva se quedó quieta y moviéndose hacia un lado se apartó de mí, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para volver a abrochar su sostén que estuvo a punto de salirse de su lugar.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante ese desplante. Me sentí frustrado de que Sheva me estuviera dejando así, ardiendo en llamas sin intención de terminar lo que ya habíamos empezado. Furioso de que en este nuestro único momento juntos lo estuviéramos desperdiciando hablando trivialidades. Y por último sentí miedo, una chispa de duda se sembró en mi cabeza que rápidamente fue invadiendo todo mi ser, corroyéndome de pánico al imaginar que después de todos estos años, Sheva se estuviera enamorando de su esposo. Que ella se enamorara de Leon era una idea que simplemente no podía aceptar. Si ella terminara amando a su marido yo iba a perderlo todo. Para Sheva era sencillo ya que podría olvidarme y seguir adelante, pero yo ya no podría continuar con mi vida… Después de ella yo ya no podía enamorarme de Jill, sin Sheva me sentía incompleto, insatisfecho, viviría como una fiera enjaulada, enloquecido de celos porque Leon me hubiese ganado la partida. Tenía que elegir entre el dolor y el placer, y definitivamente no escogería lo primero. Sheva me tenía hincado a sus pies y ella ni siquiera lo notaba, y tampoco permitiría que se diera cuenta, pero sí tendría que doblar mi orgullo para retenerla conmigo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sheva comenzó a tomar su ropa dispuesta a vestirse, cuando la tomé bruscamente por los hombros y me lancé sobre ella besándola nuevamente con ardor, tomándola por sorpresa pero no por ello dejó de corresponderme.

Comenzó a abrazarme por la espalda y a recorrer mi cabello con sus uñas, mandándome sensaciones electrizantes por todo mi cuerpo, a la vez que yo disponía a acariciar sus hombros con impaciencia desatando su sostén de una vez por todas y lanzándolo lejos de su alcance.

— No me dejes nunca. —Le dije casi rogándole apretándola contra mí.

— Hacemos mal, pero no podría dejarte. — Me susurró en el oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme, Sheva. — Dije a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su pecho desnudo y la hacía gemir de emoción.

— ¿Entonces eres mío? — Preguntó vanidosa, sintiéndose feliz de tenerme en sus manos.

— Siempre lo he sido. — Declaré descendiendo mis besos en su pecho, succionando su piel con cuidado de no dejar marca.

Entonces ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, despojándome en un santiamén de mi ropa y de la suya, quedando los dos desnudos de cuerpo y alma, enredados en las sábanas, mientras la embestía con rudeza deleitándome de hacerla mía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiéndome victorioso de volverla loca con mis besos y mis caricias, asegurándome que cada movimiento de mi cuerpo quedara grabado en su mente y no pudiera más que pensar en mí cuando estuviera con su esposo.

Después de un rato caímos exhaustos sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad por el éxtasis. Sheva se quedó recostada en mi pecho, abrazándose a mí mientras me acariciaba la barba con ternura.

— Que tengas un feliz aniversario con Leon. — Hablé sintiéndome triunfador, conteniendo una risa cínica dándole un beso en la frente.

Sheva me miró con malicia y acercándose más a mí me besó en los labios, apretando mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

— Y tú, dale un beso de mi parte a Jill.

Comencé a reírme ante el descaro de nuestras declaraciones de las cuales no sentíamos vergüenza alguna. Esta doble vida, llena de apariencias y engaños era algo que ninguna otra persona se hubiese atrevido a desafiar, pero que nosotros supimos sobrellevar a la perfección. Cualquiera diría que no teníamos sentimientos ni conocíamos los escrúpulos, pero la realidad es que teníamos consideraciones de sobra, yo no quería lastimar a Jill ni ella a Leon, y ninguno de los dos pretendía lastimar a la pareja del otro, pero tampoco estábamos dispuestos a renunciar a lo nuestro. En esta utilitarista relación pretendíamos satisfacer a todas las partes involucradas, evitando a toda costa lastimar a los terceros en el asunto. Nuestra "amistad" fue una buena manera darle gusto a todo el mundo, o al menos, era la manera de excusar nuestra cobardía de afrontar la cruda realidad de nuestras vidas y seguir con estos encuentros casuales, que más que casuales eran causales, que durarían hasta que el café se agotara o nos aburriéramos el uno del otro, aunque era más probable, que sucediera lo primero.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! JAJAJAJA!**

 **Bien, supongo que nadie se esperaba algo así, Chris y Sheva son unos malditos cínicos, pero vamos todos los crevas son tiernos, ya era momento de cambiar un poco la línea amorosa jajaja! Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, sobre todo retratando a Chris, como bien dijo Addie, como un "cerdo posesivo" jajaja, esto era necesario para un creva hard. En cuanto Jill y Leon, bueno, ellos tienen salud hahaha! Perdonen, como ya lo dije antes, fue un mal necesario para hacer felices a los lectores creva. Por cierto, si escuchan la canción de Apocalyptica descrita al inicio del fic, entenderán muchas cosas del porqué escribí este creva haha.**

 **Estimados lectores, eso fue todo por hoy, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, reclamación, o ejercer presión para que actualice los otros fics, ya saben, exprésense en los reviews o si lo prefieren, también pueden mandar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y a Addie por tutelar estos fics!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
